Ferry boat
by Ernest77
Summary: Et si l'accident des ferries boats était arrivé pendant la saison 2 , épisode 7? Voici beaucoup de modifications de ce moment important dans la série Grey's anatomy ; les blessés de cet accidents ne sont pas les même. Il y a plusieurs changements qui seront importants pour la suite de l'histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. FINI!
1. Chapter 1

**Et si l'accident des ferries boats était arrivé pendant la saison 2 , épisode 7? Voici beaucoup de modifications de ce moment important dans la série les blessés de cet accidents ne sont pas les même. Il y a plusieurs changements qui seront importants pour la suite de l'histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !**

Derek et Addison arrivèrent à l'hôpital ensemble mais un peu en retard

richard : Sheperd, vous êtes en retard. Je vous envoie en terrain avec Grey, Stevens, Karev et O'maleh. Un accident de ferry boats, il y a beaucoup de blessés, dépêchez vous » derek se dépêcha et entra dans l'ambulance, à côté de Meredith.

Addison soupira : un interne pour derek ? Meredith, c'est toujours Meredith… »et elle reprit le travail. Dans l'ambulance :

derek:OK , si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler...ça va ? »demanda Derek à Meredith car elle ne parlait pas, contrairement aux autres. Elle acquiesça sans le regarder. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait énormément. Pour elle, être assise à côté de lui était une grande souffrance. Il lui avait fait tellement mal. Une fois arrivé là, chacun se précipitèrent vers de multiples endroits, tous différents. Meredith cousait une plaie lorsque quelqu'un cria

homme : aidez moi, s'il vous plaît, aidez moi » il avait sa main sur son abdomen et puis tomba dans les pommes. Meredith enleva sa main pour voir ses blessures. Il avait une barres de poteau dans le corps qui le traversait de gauche à droite.

Meredith : j'ai besoin d'aide » malheureusement pour elle,derek arriva «abdomen ouvert de partout»

derek:plus de pouls, désolé mais il est mort » meredith ne bougea pas. Derek posa sa main sur son épaule « ça va ? » elle se recula aussitôt pour ne plus qu'il la touche et partit chercher un brancard pour mettre le corps de l'homme mort. Derek était toujours là quand elle est revenue et il l'aida à le remettre

pompier:j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, vite » derek regarda meredith qui était fixé sur le corps du mort

derek:meredith ?

Meredith:OK j'y vais

derek:je t'accompagne » elle du l'accepter car ce n'était que sa première année alors que lui.

Pompier : il y a quelqu'un qui est tombé dans l'eau. Je sais pas nager » derek regarda meredith

meredith : OK j'y vais » elle s'avança vers l'eau mais fut bloquée par la main de derek

derek:non meredith, je te laisserais pas y aller. Moi j'y vais » elle poussa son bras

meredith : TU AS UNE FEMME QUI TIENS A TOI ! »cria t elle. Elle s'avança du bord et avant de sauter « de tout façon, je n'ai rien à perdre » et elle sauta. Derek fut choqué, mais c'était vrai, elle n'avait que lui et maintenant, elle n'a plus rien. Il fut triste pour elle. Il la regarda nager en profondeur.

Derek : ça fait 2 minute qu'elle a plongée, je vais la chercher »mais à ce moment là, elle remonta à la surface avec un enfant dans ses bras. Le cœur de Derek se calma et il soupira

derek : meredith, tu m'as fais peur » meredith déposa l'enfant sur le sol et commença le massage « repose toi, je vais te remplacer » dit il en prenant sa place. Elle recula aussitôt. Derek appela une ambulance et rentra dedans avec l'enfant

derek : meredith tu veux venir ? » elle secoua la tête et derek partit en regardant meredith. Celle ci se remis au travail. 30 minutes plus tard

la voix d'une dame : aidez moi, ma jambe est bloquée sous une poutre » meredith accouru vers cette dame, elle était assez vieille mais bien amochée à sa jambe. Elle souleva la poutre et fit un garrot assez bien réussis. Elle l'envoya à l'hôpital avec un pompier sur lequel elle avait donné des information à donner aux chirurgiens. Le pompier arriva à l'hôpital. Derek arriva

pompier : dame de 69 ans, un garrot s'est fait sur place

derek : par qui ? Il est très bien réussis

pompier : une doctoresse. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a vu un hématome derrière la tête

derek : quelle doctoresse ? » le pompier haussa les épaules «c'est le docteur Grey ? »

pompier : je ne suis pas sûr » addison arriva à ce moment là et se cacha derrière le mur

derek : est ce qu'elle était belle , très intelligente, marrante, gentille...parfaite ?

Pompier : elle était belle mais comme bien d'autres. D'autres remarques physiques ?

Derek : OK assez petite, toute fine, sexy, avec des vêtements mouillés, des traits légers au visage qui l'endurcissent qui la rendent plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà... le pompier acquiesça

le pompier : oui c'est bien elle. Vous êtes son petit copain ? » addison appréhenda sa réponse

derek: euh...non

le pompier : vous aimeriez en tout cas ?!

derek: oui, non...je suis marié » cette hésitation fit couler sur les joues d'addison des larmes

le pompier : je plain votre femme si vous aimez quelqu'un d'autres qu'elle »

derek :ma femme a couché avec mon meilleur ami... »

le pompier:alors là, je vous plain. Je pourrais avoir le numéro de cette belle Grey ? »ils rigolèrent

un urgentiste:inconnue avec une barre dans son cerveau. Il faut l'opérer tout de suite, Sheperd

le pompier : c'est Grey » derek la regarda et fut très effrayer car il avait raison

derek : meredith »des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux « vite au bloc »il l'emmena au bloc et l'opéra avec miranda. À un moment, ses constantes ont chutées. Derek s'inquiéta tout de suite

derek : ne meurs pas meredith, NE MEURS PAS !

miranda : Docteur Sheperd, imaginez que c'est une personne normale à la place de crier

derek : SAUF QUE CE N EST PAS UNE PERSONNE NORMALE,C EST LA FEMME QUE... »il regarda à l'observatoire et vit addison. Il soupira et repris le travail. Addison quitta l'observatoire

miranda : maintenant qu'addison est partie, c'est la femme que vous aimez ? »derek soupira

derek :oui, elle ne le sait pas. Mais je suis obligé de rester avec Addison, c'est dans le contrat

miranda : est ce que le contrat inclus de pouvoir tromper son mari ? » derek soupira

derek : je voudrais vraiment la quitter mais je lui ai fais tellement de mal…

miranda : à addison ? Non, elle a profité de votre meilleur ami, pendant un moment elle l'avait entièrement puis elle est revenue près de vous et vous l'avez reprise. Elle a tout gagné là dedans

derek je parlais de Meredith. Elle n'avait que moi et j'ai tout gâché. Elle a plongé dans l'eau pour sauver un enfant, c'était très risqué. Avant de plonger, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et elle avait tord, elle m'a moi. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette ou pire qu'elle ne ressente pas les sentiments que j'ai pour elle…

miranda : je ne devrais peut être pas le dire mais tout le monde sait, à part vous, qu'elle est amoureuse de vous. C'est pour ça qu'elle vous évite et ne vous adresse pas la parole

derek : elle essaye de m'oublier et non de me haïr ? » les constantes se sont stabilisées

« merci docteur Bailey, pour tout » elle lui sourit. Derek sortit du bloc

le pompier:comment va t elle ? » l'air inquiet

derek : ne me dis pas que tu tombes amoureux d'une inconnue ?

Le pompier : je peux peut être tenter ma chance » derek lui montra sa chambre « au fait, je m'appelle Louis, Louis David.

Derek : Derek, Derek Sheperd » louis déplaça un siège à côté de son lit et prit sa main dans la sienne. Derek s'assit sur la fauteuil au fond de la chambre et déposa sa tête sur ses mains. 2H après

meredith:qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » derek souleva sa tête et il la dormait la tête sur son lit

derek:une barre t'est tombée sur la tê t'ai opéré.Tu sais me dire où tu es?»il se leva et s'approcha d'elle

meredith : au Seattle Grace Mercy West hôpital » derek examina ses yeux avec une petite lampe

derek : tu sais qui je suis ? »elle acquiesça « je suis qui ? »

meredith:Derek Sheperd

derek : tu n'as rien d'autre à dire sur moi ? Tu peux te lâcher vas y, je le prendrais bien »il rigola

meredith :OK alors n'oublies pas que je suis sous morphine » il rigola et acquiesça « tu es un mec intelligent, aimable, serviable,gentil, sexy, très très beau donc tu es parfait mais tu es devenu un gros connard qui a brisé le cœur d'un femme qui l'aimait parce qu'il lui a caché qu'il était marié et qui essaye de se faire pardonner d'avoir brisé son cœur en choisissant sa femme » derek releva sa tête vers elle

derek : je savais pas que tu m'aimais et que je t'avais brisé le cœur » ils se regardèrent

meredith : mais il est avec sa femme alors » elle quitta ses magnifiques yeux « c'est qui lui ? »

derek : le pompier à qui tu as donné des infos après avoir fais un magnifique garrot »il lui sourit

meredith : qu'est ce qu'il fais à côté de moi ? » elle retira sa main de la sienne

derek:il tombe amoureux de toi » elle écarquilla les yeux et il se mit à rire. Ça réveilla Louis

louis : salut ma belle » il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa aussitôt

meredith:je te connais pas du tout » elle regarda Derek, qui lui, intérieurement était jaloux

louis : moi si »meredith fronça les sourcils« derek t'a décris, sa description rendrait tout les hommes de la terre amoureux de toi. Même s'il il t'aime il est marié alors je tente ma chance »

meredith(elle regarda Derek) : il n'est pas aussi parfait que toi. Surtout pas pour garder des secrets »

derek:c'est pas un secret, bon je vais vous laissez un moment d'intimité » il rigola avec meredith puis partit. Il les observa derrière la vitre, un peu jaloux même si louis n'avait aucune chance

addison: alors tu me choisis mais tu lui dit que tu l'aimes ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

derek:je veux le divorce » il continuait à regarder meredith

addison : non on a encore une chance, s'il te plaît » elle se mit à pleurer. Meredith les regarda

derek:non »il croisa le regard de meredith et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit « je n'ai plus de chance à te donner »il entra dans la chambre«alors ça va les amoureux?»meredith le fusilla du regard. Il rigola

louis:je n'arrive même pas à me dégotter un rencart. J'avoue que ça m'excite plus» il grogna

derek : il faut d'abord l'inviter à boire un verre dans un bar et la laisser se saouler puis après, la mettre dans son lit est très facile » il regarda meredith et lui sourit. Elle voulut lever les yeux aux ciel mais avec le sourire ravageur de derek et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à nouveau

louis : meredith, tu viendrais boire un verre avec moi ? »meredith rigola

meredith : va me chercher un café, on verra après »louis partit « alors, avec ta femme ? »

derek : elle » il soupira « on va dire ma future ex femme qui veut pas signer les papiers du divorce »

meredith:ah désolé » il la regarda en plissant les yeux

derek : pourquoi ? C'est pas ta faute » il sourit « moi je suis désolé, je t'ai fais de la peine en choisissant Addison alors qu'elle et moi, c'était destiné à ne pas continuer »

meredith:c'est pas grave » elle posa sa main sur son épaule « enfin si, parce que maintenant je me retrouve avec un pompier qui me drague comme pas possible qui est fou de moi alors que moi... »

derek :tu pourrais essayer, il pourrait te plaire... » meredith écarquilla les yeux

meredith: attends, tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes puis tu me conseilles de sortir avec lui ?! »

derek : je t'aime, ça c'est sûr ! Mais je t'ai fais assez souffrir alors je renonce pour te protéger »

meredith: tu serais prêt à faire ça ? »elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux

derek :j'avoue que c'est dur de ne pas te sauter dessus maintenant mais je ferais tout pour toi »

meredith:donc tu veux juste rester amis ? »derek la regarda

derek: oui, ou meilleur ami. Tu en as besoin. On ne séparera jamais car il n'y aura jamais de disputes ni de rupture car on ne sera pas un couple » il lui sourit

meredith: et ne pas être un couple consiste en quoi ? »

derek : câlin, discussion, bisous mais pas sur la bouche...des amis quoi!»elle acquiesça en cachant sa grande déception. Louis arriva

louis:alors, c'est oui pour ce verre ? »en prenant le café qu'il lui tendait, meredith regarda derek qui lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête

meredith:non mais c'est oui pour un restaurant mais pas de sexe avant quelques rencarts

louis : ça me va ! Notre première fois sera plus excitante alors »il sourit à meredith qui se sentit obligée d'en faire autant. Derek fut énormément jaloux mais ne le montra pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith put sortir de l'hôpital 19 jours après. Derek et cette dernière se sont forts rapprochés amicalement. Derek arriva et termina de signer les papiers de sortie de Meredith

derek : prête à quitter enfin cette chambre ?

Meredith : oui, enfin. Quand tu auras finis de travailler, tu viendras me voir ? »il souleva sa tête

derek : évidemment que je viendrais » il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un grand câlin

louis:comment va ma chérie ? » demanda t il en entrant dans la pièce

derek : bien, elle peut partir d'ici dès maintenant »il s'éloigna d'elle « demain c'est Noël, et ma mère vient demain matin jusqu'à après demain. Vous voudriez passer un petit moment ? »

meredith:oui avec plaisir » elle lui sourit « je vais enfin rencontrer ta maman ! »

louis:normalement c'est à moi que tu devrais dire ça...tu veux rencontrer ma mère ?

Meredith : euh »elle regarda derek « je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...enfin on n'est qu'au début de notre relation. On a juste eu des discussions et rien d'autre. Ce serait bizarre…

louis : oui tu as raison » il sembla triste et déçu

derek : bon je vous laisse »il fit un clin d'œil à meredith avant de partir

meredith: ça va ? » en voyant que louis était nerveux

louis : oui je me demandes juste ce que je fais maintenant. Je viens chez toi ou quoi ?

Meredith : je veux bien que tu me reconduises chez moi. Je te ferais visiter et ce soir, on pourrait aller dîner. Vivre notre premier rencart... »

louis:bonne idée ! » louis reconduisit meredith. Elle lui fit visiter sa maison. Elle lui demanda pour qu'elle reste seule alors il partit. Une heure plus tard, à 18 heure, la sonnette retentit

meredith : Derek, te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu viendrais pas » elle ouvra la porte et le câlina

derek : quand je dis quelques chose, je le fais »il se décolla d'elle « alors ce soir, toi et louis ? »

meredith : non on ne va pas le faire. Quand je dis quelques chose, je le fais »ils rigolèrent « quand tu nous as invité à venir te voir demain avec ta mère, c'était pour manger ou pas ? »

derek : oui je voulais mais je me suis dis que vous vouliez rester juste tout les deux »

meredith:non ça va allez, j'accepte ta proposition. Je dois apporter quelque chose ? »

derek : non j'ai déjà tout prévu. Tout est dans la caravane

meredith : fais le repas ici. C'est plus grand pour quatre...c'est mieux »derek acquiesça

derek : qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? »il s'approcha d'elle « tu mérites des bisous » il la prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue droite, sa joie gauche et enfin son front. « où est louis ? »

meredith : chez lui. Il vient me chercher dans » elle regarda sa montre « merde 10 minutes, je dois m'habiller...on a rencart »voilà, c'était le moment où meredith renonçait vraiment à derek « attends moi OK ? » elle partit se changer. Dès qu'elle revint, derek fut éblouit bar sa beauté

meredith : alors ? C'est pas trop horrible ? » derek secoua la tête perdant complètement les mots. La sonnette retentit

derek : c'est à ton petit ami qu'il faut le demander

louis : woaw, mais tu es superbe » dit il en regardant chaque partie de son corps

meredith : merci » elle devint rouge « on y va ? À demain derek » elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue et elle partit, main dans la main à un restaurant 4 étoiles. La soirée fut très bonne pour meredith et louis. Celui ci la ramena chez elle. Devant la porte

meredith : en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette soirée ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ! »

louis : pas autant que je t'aime toi ! »il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire car elle était choquée du fait qu'il l'aimait. Alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fais ensemble encore… le lendemain matin, à 8h, meredith fit un grand ménage dans sa maison. Le sonnette retentit et Derek entra

derek : salut ma belle ! Tu fais quoi ? »demanda t il en s'avançant près d'elle qui nettoyait la cuisine

meredith : j'essaye de rendre ma maison potable pour ta mère »elle soupira « c'est peine perdue »

derek : mais c'est très bien » il lui fit un bisous « elle va t'adorer...alors louis ? »

meredith c'était bien. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'a dit !? »

derek : non qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis ? » le cœur de derek battait plus fort

meredith il a dit qu'il m'aimait énormément » le cauchemar de derek se réalisa. Il ne bougea plus

« derek, réagis c'est important ce que tu penses. Bouges au moins ! » il reprit ses esprit

derek : oui, c'est...c'est...c'est génial pour votre couple. Tu lui as dis quoi ? » inquiet de sa réponse

meredith : rien. Il m'a dis qu'il m'aimait, il m'a embrassé puis il est partit. Il m'aimes vraiment ! »elle semblait heureuse de ce fait

derek : et bien, à votre mariage vous vous souviendrais de cette soirée où il y a eu votre premier rencart, premier baiser et premier « je t'aime » » meredith rigola

meredith :derek je ne me marierais jamais avec lui. Au maximum,on partage un poisson ensemble…

derek : il croie avoir plus avec toi pourtant...tu es sadique » elle rigola

meredith : tu es un super bon ami !

Derek : c'est ironique ? » elle secoua la tête. Touché par cette parole, derek mit son bras sur son épaule et se colla contre elle. Elle pausa sa tête contre son torse « toi aussi tu es une amie formidable »elle enroula ses mains autour de la taille de derek. Louis arriva, et devint énervé

louis : meredith on doit parler » elle se décolla de derek. Tout les deux virent sa colère augmenter

derek : je vais ranger en haut » il monta les escaliers

meredith : il y a un problème ? » il la regarda

louis : derek et toi, vous êtes plus qu'amis ?

Meredith : quoi tu es jaloux ? On est juste amis. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

Louis:de1,il t'aime 2 tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec 3, il est très attirant

meredith : je te parie que si c'était une fille, il n'y aurait aucun problème » louis cria

louis : ÉVIDEMMENT ! VOUS N'ARRÊTEZ PAS DE VOUS CÂLINER

meredith : c'est mon meilleur ami !

louis : ET TON EX. IL Y A PLUS ENTRE VOUS, ON LE SAIT TOUS… » et il quitta la maison, énervé...


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith monta voir derek, qui était dans sa chambre

meredith: qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » dès qu'il la vue, il sourit

derek : c'était le seule pièce assez bien isolée pour ne pas vous entendre crier » elle soupira

meredith : désolé. Je sais pas comment réagir à cette dispute. C'est que mon deuxième copain

derek : attends, j'étais ton premier ? » elle lui sourit en acquiesçant

meredith : oui mon tout premier. Et nous on ne s'est jamais disputés... »il lui sourit

derek : c'est vrai qu'on était très bien ensemble »

meredith:on était même parfait ! » pendant les minutes suivantes, ils repensaient à leur relation. Et meredith se rendit compte qu'elle aimait toujours derek. À un moment elle le regarda et vit qu'il la regardait. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Il fit de même mais à 1 cm de leur bouches :

derek : on doit préparer à manger ! »il se redressa brusquement et descendit à la cuisine. Meredith soupira en pensant qu'il ne l'aimait plus car il a refuser à l'embrasser. Meredith descendit à son tour

meredith : derek, pour ce qui viens de se passer dans la chambre, je... » elle fut coupé par derek

derek : ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es inquiète pour ton couple et tu as eu un petit coup faible mais c'est pas grave. Ça ne change rien entre nous OK ? » elle lui sourit et lui fit un gros câlin.

Meredith : OK » meredith aurait tellement voulu embrasser derek. Elle est assez triste maintenant qu'il ne l'aime plus. Lui, derek, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ai pu refuser le baiser de la femme qu'il aime. Il étaient tous les deux un peu triste et confus mais ça ne leur a pas empêché de faire le repas

meredith : on a fais beaucoup trop ! je ne sais même pas si louis viendra

derek:invite christina, vous vous entendez bien !

Meredith : c'est une bonne idée, je l'appelle » 5 minutes plus tard « c'est bon elle vient ! »

« ding,dong ! » « ta mère serait déjà là ? C'est dans 30 minutes » derek haussa les épaules et alla voir à la porte. C'était Christina

derek : c'est christina »cria t il « viens entres, meredith est dans la cuisine » christina y alla

meredith : christina ! Tu es en avance ! Je dois te laisser, je vais me changer,c'est quand même Noël!

Christina : vas y » meredith partit. Derek commença à dresser la table « alors vous deux ? »

derek : on est amis. En plus elle est avec Louis » christina se rendit compte qu'il est triste

christina : mais tu l'aimes ?! » derek la regarda. Ce regard voulait dire oui. La sonnette retentit

christina : termines de mettre la table, je vais ouvrir » elle se dirigea vers la porte et vit une vieille femme. Christina ouvrit la porte

le vieille dame:C'est bien ici Seattle, rue Comstock 303 ? » Christina la prit pour une sans abris qui faisait du porte à porte

christina (en la fusillant du regard): non ici c'est Roy, rue Hazette 7 » la dame fut très gênée par cette réponse agressive et brutale. Meredith descendit les escaliers portant une robe. Elle avait entendu la réponse de christina.

Meredith (en la fusillant du regard) : christina ! » elle se tourna vers la dame « bonjour vous devez être la mère de derek?»elle tendit la main«enchantée moi c'est meredith!»la mère de derek la pris dans ses bras

mère de derek : meredith ! » elle quitta ses bras « derek m'a tellement parlé de vous ! » meredith rougit. Derek arriva à l'entrée car ça faisait longtemps que christina était partie

derek maman te voilà ! » il la prit dans ses bras (en se décollant) « voici meredith. Et son amie christina » la mère de derek sourit en voyant que christina était gênée

mère de derek : oui j'ai déjà fais la connaissance avec christina ! »cette dernière rougit « alors qu'avez vous cuisinez ? »ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine. La mère de derek alla tout de suite à la casserole, au fond de la cuisine avec christina. Meredith bloqua derek à la porte de la cuisine

meredith : tu as dis quoi sur moi à ta mère ? » il regarda sa robe

derek : tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! » il rigola et lui fit le regard du docteur Mamour

meredith : changes pas de sujet, tu lui as dis quoi ? » elle voulut vraiment savoir

derek(sérieusement) : que tu étais une amie formidable... »ils se sourirent

meredith : moi j'ai parlé de toi à ma mère

derek(étonné) : j'apprécie que tu lui as parlé de moi ! Et de louis?

meredith : non c'est pas important

derek : tu sais qu'il t'aime et que tu vas le faire souffrir ?

Meredith : mais non car dès qu'il s'attache de trop, je le quitte ! si aujourd'hui notre dispute ne nous a pas déjà séparé

Derek: en fait tu profites juste des restos gratuits ? » elle rigola

meredith : peut être... » elle enroula son bras autour de sa taille et il l'embrassa sur le front

(de l'autre côté de la cuisine) christina: madame sheperd, vous voulez boire ? »elle essayait de se faire excuser mais la mère de derek regardait son fils avec meredith

mère de derek : de 1, appelle moi caroline. De 2, je veux bien de l'eau. Et de 3, ceux 2 là sont quoi ?

christina(en prenant une grande inspiration) : ils s'aiment tous les deux sans que l'autre ne le sachent...en plus, meredith est avec louis » caroline acquiesça

caroline : je vois... »cette dernière appela tout le monde pour manger l'apéro. Une fois tout installés:

caroline : alors meredith, parle moi un peu de toi ! » meredith regarda derek qui lui souriait

meredith( en acquiesçant) : d'accord. Je suis fille unique à ma connaissance » caroline fronça les sourcils « mon père nous a abandonné ma mère et moi quand j'avais 5 ans. Je sais qu'il est remarié mais je en sais pas si ils ont des enfants. Je ne l'ai jamais revu »

caroline : oh ma pauvre...et comment va ta mère maintenant ? » derek, qui était à côté d'elle prit sa main pour l'encourager à répondre même si elle ne dit pas que sa mère a l'Alzheimer

meredith : elle a été une très grande chirurgienne mais maintenant elle se repose de toutes ses années de travail »meredith sourit à derek . L'apéro dura longtemps mais ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tout les 4. ils eurent tout un bon moment

derek : ah il est minuit ! Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! » ils crièrent tous ensemble joyeux Noël

christina : meredith et derek, vous êtes sous le gui ! »

caroline : il faut vous faire un bisous » ces 2 dernières rigolèrent car c'était elles qui avaient mis ce gui. Meredith et derek observèrent le gui puis se regardèrent

derek : d'accord »meredith fut surprise de son accord mais accepta à son tour. Derek s'approcha d'elle, comme d'habitude, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, comme d'habitude, et se pencha vers elle. Ce dernier mouvement fut étrange, tout le monde de la pièce, dont meredith, ne savaient pas où derek allait l'embrasser . Ce dernier, lui, avait une idée bien précise. Dès qu'il approcha sa tête vers elle, quelqu'un entra dans la maison sans frapper. Ils se décollèrent par esprit de surprise.

Louis : meredith je suis désolé » il s'approcha d'elle et elle se tourna vers lui, dos à derek. « J'ai fais le connard. Mais rien qu'une journée sans toi, et tu me manques trop. Je t'aime et je veux plus jamais te quitter » il l'embrassa et après lui fit un câlin. Elle se sentait très mal. Elle voulait tellement savoir où derek l'aurait embrassé. Caroline le vit sur sa tête et se tourna vers derek. Mais il n'était plus là. Elle alla à la cuisine

caroline : derek tu es là. qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Derek : la vaisselle

caroline : pour éviter meredith et louis ensemble ? » il soupira « je sais où tu l'aurais embrasser, et elle aussi. Dis lui tes sentiments, je crois bien qu'elle en a pour toi …  
derek : je les lui ai déjà dit

caroline : et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Derek : je lui ai dit que je l'aimait mais qu'on ne pouvait qu'être amis car je ne veux plus la faire souffrir. Alors voilà, elle sait déjà tout »

caroline : tu fais une énorme erreur. Tu ne sauras pas l'oublier. Tu te fais de mal

derek:la jalousie n'est pas si horrible que ça»tout les deux entendirent que cette phrase n'était pas juste, ils le surent tout les deux.


	4. Chapter 4

Les 2 semaines suivantes, derek aimait toujours meredith et celle ci se posait des questions sur ses sentiments pour lui. Pas contre, louis, lui, était complètement heureux de lui et de son amour pour meredith. Ces 2 ci fêtèrent le premier moi de leur première rencontre le jour avant. Derek et meredith était toujours aussi proches. Ils sont chez meredith

derek : alors hier avec louis ? » ils étaient assis, à côtés, sur le lit de meredith

meredith : oui on l'a fait »derek, surpris, la regarda. Il fut tout de suite très jaloux et très en colère mais il se calma tout de suite en voyant que meredith était triste

derek : il y a un problème ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fais du mal ?

Meredith : non c'est juste que...je l'apprécie mais je ne l'aime pas » derek fut soulagé de l'intérieur mais prit la main de meredith pour la réconforter

derek : l'amour est compliqué. On aime des personnes qu'on ne devrait pas et on est aimé par des personne qui nous aime... » il faisait allusion à lui pour la première et à meredith pour la deuxième « viens j'ai une idée ! » il tira meredith par la main et alla dehors

« derek on va où ? » il continua à marcher sans répondre « j'ai froid car je te rappelle qu'il gèle en janvier »derek se stoppa et se tourna vers elle en enlevant son pull

« suis moi, et fais moi confiance » elle acquiesça et mit sur ses épaules le pull de derek. Il la conduisit derrière un énorme buisson où se trouvait un grand lac gelé. Ils montèrent dessus

« derek je ne sais pas patiner. On plus on ne sait pas si c'est solide »

« il y a un panneau juste là et je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois » il prit la main de meredith

« moi je sais patiner, je vais t'aider » il tira sur sa main ce qui la rapprocha de lui. Elle glissa sur le sol avec ses chaussures. Mais juste avant, il la rattrapa en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle sourit. Il la remit debout et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Ils se regardaient tout les deux, le regard intense. Il commença à glisser en la tirant. À chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et la fit tourner sur elle même de 180 degrés . Elle regarda devant elle et commença à glisser tout en ayant encore les mains de derek sur ses hanches.

« ben voilà, tu sais patiner » s'exclama t il. Elle rigola, il la lâcha petit à petit et patina à côté d'elle. Elle était émerveillée de savoir patiner dans un endroit magnifique, seule avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Il commença à s'amuser et à patiner en solo. Il patiner en vitesse et fit quelques figures impressionnantes. Ils se remit à patiner à côté de meredith

« tu sais très bien patiner » dit elle en prenant sa main pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. C'est ce qu'ils firent

« je me suis déjà entraîner beaucoup de fois » elle s'approcha de lui

« pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appelé ? » il soupira et recommença à patiner. Elle le suivit

« j'ai à chaque fois voulu mais tu étais toujours avec Louis » elle soupira et s'arrêta avec lui

« derek, est ce que tu m'aimes encore ? » ils recommencèrent à patiner

« oui » ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent

« alors pourquoi à Noël, dans la chambre tu ne m'as pas embrassé, ni en dessous du gui ni maintenant ? » il prit une grande respiration et décida de tout lui dire

« je suis amoureux de toi et je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Tu es la seule fille que j'ai autant aimé mais que j'ai autant fais souffrir. C'est pour ça que j'ai renoncé à toi après l'accident. Je souffre énormément depuis ce jour là mais je le fais pour toi. Je suis beaucoup jaloux de Louis, et encore plus de ce que vous avez fais hier mais je t'encourage car tu le mérites. Mais maintenant j'en ai mare de cette douleur atroce. On est fais pour être ensemble. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je suis l'homme qu'il te faut. Alors quitte louis et vient avec moi. Je suis l'homme qu'il te faut »

« et si tu ne l'étais pas ? » il s'avança mais elle recula

« je le suis »il s'avança mais elle recula une deuxième fois

« non tu es l'homme qui m'a fais le plus souffrir » il fut tellement triste et un peu énervé qu'il partit pour ne pas regretter ou empirer la situation. Elle se retrouva seule sur le lac gelé, avec le pull de celui qu'elle aime et celui dont elle vient de briser le coeur . Après quelques secondes et réflexions

« c'est l'homme qu'il me faut » elle eut un petit peu de joie car il l'aimait. Mais ça n'empêcha pas une pure larme de tristesse couler sur sa joue. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné, ni après l'accident, ni après ses disputes avec Louis et ni quand elle, elle partait avec louis en le laissant seul. Elle ne veut pas le perdre mais ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle rentra chez elle. Louis état devant la porte

« mon amour tu es là » il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle le stoppa

« écoute louis, tu es homme bien mais ça ne peux pas marcher entre nous »

« non tu te trompes, ça va marcher très bien ! On est fais pour être ensemble, je le sens »

« non » elle secoua la tête « désolé »

« c'est à cause du sexe ? Tu me trouves pas assez bien ? »

« ce n'est pas ça » il recula et plissa les yeux

« ne me dis pas que tu me quittes pour derek ? » elle soupira puis le regarda

« derek est le bon » louis partit immédiatement après cette phrase. Elle ne savait pas si il était triste ou en colère. Même si en une journée, elle avait brisé le cœur de deux homme, elle soupira de joie car une étape pour récupérer derek était terminée. Elle l'appela mais aucune réponse. Elle alla à la caravane mais même celle ci n'y était plus. Elle le rappela. Il raccrocha car il était au volant avec la caravane derrière. Il voulut recommencer une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville pour reprendre tout à 0. il ne pouvait ni aller à New York ni rester à Seattle car il s'y trouvait les 2 femmes qui lui ont chacune brisé le coeur. Il n'avait aimé que 3 femmes dans sa vie : meredith, addison et sa mère, Caroline. Alors il décida ,avant de disparaître, d'aller voir cette dernière. Meredith su qu'il ferait ça donc prit sa voiture et alla jusque chez Caroline. Devant sa maison, meredith ne vit aucune trace de derek. Meredith pleura. Caroline arriva devant elle et l'emmena à l'intérieur

« meredith, pourquoi pleures tu ? » meredith se calma et reprit son souffle

« je viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Et ça concerne derek mais je ne le retrouve pas... » quelqu'un entra sans frapper. C'était derek. Il déposa sa mallette au sol puis ses clés sur la petite table à sa gauche. Enfin, il souleva son regard vers les 2 fixa son regard sur meredith. Dès qu'elle su que c'était lui, elle le regarda. Il détourna ses yeux dès que leur regard se croisèrent. Il regarda le sol. Caroline compris plus ou moins ce qui se prit la parole

« derek, on pourrait parler ? » son regard ne bougea pas du sol

« on s'est déjà tout dit. Rentres chez toi ! » caroline réagis

« derek Christopher sheperd,on ne parle pas comme ça à une femme!allez vous parlez immédiatement ! » il soupira et avança vers les escaliers.

« viens, on va parler dans ma chambre » il monta les escaliers. Meredith fit un signe de remerciement à caroline puis monta à son tour, dans la chambre de derek. Ce dernier s'assit sur le bord de son lit et fixa son regard au sol. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle après être entrée

« écoute derek...


	5. Chapter 5

« écoute derek, aujourd'hui, je viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie mais au moins, j'ai compris ce que je voulais ou non. Je ne voulais tout d'abord pas être avec louis. Maintenant je ne le suis plus » elle crut que cela le ferait réagir mais elle se trompa. Elle s'assit à côté de lui

« et que je voulait surtout être avec toi. Je crois bien que je me suis mise avec louis car l'homme que j'aime et qui a renoncé pour mon bien me l'avait dis. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dis que tu n'étais l'homme qu'il me fallait, c'était parce que j'étais énervée que tu ne m'as pas avoué tes sentiments plus tôt. Mais tu as raison, tu es l'homme qu'il me faut... »il souleva son regard vers elle. Elle ne sut pas si ses paroles l'ont fais pardonnées ou si il est déjà trop tard.

« j'ai vraiment cru te perdre » dit il en soupirant. Elle prit sa main

« jamais tu ne me perdras ! » ils se regardèrent. Derek regarda ses yeux, puis ses lèvres, puis ses yeux. Elle s'avança vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent…

 **Fin ! Je vous laisse imaginer la suite!lJ'espère que cela vous a plus, merci de m'avoir lu !**


End file.
